


Get Together

by Hovercraft79



Series: B-Sides: Stories from the world of Hecate's Summer Playlist [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada gets cranky and Hecate gets her feathers ruffled, Back to School, F/F, Gwen Bat reminds us why she's all that, Pippa is Hicsqueaking hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: The new school term is about to start, and the Great Wizard has demanded that every Magical School come together to get ready. After Agatha’s disastrous attack on Cackle’s at the end of last term, Ada and the rest of her staff can’t help but feel like they’re about to be sitting on the naughty step.





	Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluff that popped into my head as I was attending my own school district’s Convocation. It fits in the B-Sides series that accompanies Hecate’s Summer Playlist. It takes place just before the start of season 2 and will eventually be part of a much longer prequel, but I wanted to take advantage of its back-to-school vibe.
> 
> The title comes from The Youngbloods song. I’ve also used bits of ‘Morning Has Broken’ by Cat Stevens (Yusuf Islam), ‘Sing’ by My Chemical Romance and ‘We Belong’ by Pat Benatar.
> 
> As always, my heartfelt thanks go to Sparky for being my stalwart editor. I can’t tell you how thrilled she was that this turned out less than 5,000 words.
> 
> Also, thanks to @troiing for her brilliant discussion of Hicsqueak in the ‘80s - especially her suggestion of ‘We Belong’ as one of their special songs and @emiline-northeto for her expertise on how the choir directing should go (I was in band, it was a bit different).

Hecate emerged from the castle and squinted into the early morning sun. The rich smell of coffee pulled her attention to the quiet figure of Dimity Drill, huddled against the castle wall, hands wrapped around a travel mug. Though she’d never admit it, at this moment Hecate would trade her best cauldron for a travel mug full of fresh-roasted coffee.

Out of the corner of her eye Hecate saw Algie and Gwen materialize – Gwen looked particularly disheveled in the harsh light. Hecate breathed in the scent of Dimity’s coffee, wishing she could absorb either the flavor or the caffeine through her lungs.

One by one the kitchen witches made their way out of the castle, looking remarkably vivacious. With a stab of jealousy, Hecate realized that what amounted to an unholy early morning for the rest of them probably allowed the kitchen witches to take a bit of a lie-in. One by one more faculty and staff popped into the drive, and soon everyone had gathered, save –”

“Good morning, everyone!” Ada materialized in front of the castle wearing her best hat and cloak. “Delighted to see everyone looking so…chipper…” her voice trailed away as she took in the glazed, slumped faces of her staff. “All right, I know it’s early…” Whatever Ada planned to say to motivate her staff was lost when a garish yellow minibus pulled through the gates.

“N-n-n-no. Ada.” Hecate’s eyes bounced back and forth between the bus and her headmistress. “You can’t be serious…” Her jaw clamped shut with a tooth-rattling snap when she saw Ada’s expression harden.

“I most certainly am.” Ada stepped into Hecate’s space. “I know very well how you feel about this event, Hecate. You’ve not stopped complaining about it since the Great Wizard sent the announcement. I don’t appreciate it. Your attitude has now spread—”

“It’s not Hecate’s fault, Miss Cackle,” Dimity’s quiet voice slipped below Ada’s rising diatribe. “If you’re going to go off on her, you may as well go off on all of us. No one wants to be the bad example held up in front of all the other schools. If Hecate’s complained about it, she’s only spoken to you.”

Ada turned her glare on Dimity, but the younger witch steadily held her gaze. It only took a moment before Ada’s ire melted away and guilt replaced it. Ada’s eyes dropped to stare at the decorative embroidery of her cloak. She cleared her throat three times before forcing out a gravelly “thank you, Miss Drill.”  She lifted her head and spoke to the group, “Let’s load the bus, shall we?” Ada paced the distance from the drive to the castle while the staff filed onto the transport.

Dimity sidled up to Hecate. “She didn’t mean it, you know. She’s just…on edge.” Dimity placed a steadying hand on the small of Hecate’s back. “Not that it makes what she said okay. It doesn’t.”

Hecate blinked the unshed tears away. “Thank you, Dimity,” she choked out. A second mug of coffee appeared in front of her, and she accepted it gratefully. If it could ever be said that she felt any love for Dimity Drill, it was in this moment.

“C’mon. If you don’t get on the bus, people might start getting the idea that we’re friends.”

Magenta lips twitched into a tiny smile. “We certainly wouldn’t want that.” Hecate turned on her heel and boarded the bus, looking everywhere but at Ada. She slipped into the seat behind the driver, breathing in the scent of her coffee and avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Dimity squeezed her shoulder as she scooted down the narrow aisle between the seats.

Ada was the last to board. She still looked vaguely guilty. Once everyone was seated, she addressed her staff, “Good morning. First off,” she placed a hand on Hecate’s shoulder, “let me apologize to Miss Hardbroom for my inexcusable behavior.” She turned to look at her Deputy. “You have every right to tell me how you feel about anything. I shouldn’t have taken my own frustrations out on you. I’m sorry.” Hecate didn’t look up at her, but she did cover Ada’s hand with her own. Ada’s shoulders visibly eased in relief. “I know we’d all rather be preparing for the first day of term, but the Great Wizard has decreed that all the magical schools and academies will come together to mark a new school year in our first Convocation. I know you believe that this…gathering…is a result of the events of last term here at Cackle’s. That may as well be. It may be that the other academies are just as reluctant to attend the Convocation as we are – and may very well blame us for having to attend…” Ada tried to lift her hand from Hecate’s shoulder, but Hecate held fast. Ada glanced down at her deputy, a watery smile lifting her features. “I know I’m asking a great deal, but, please, no matter what, we must go in with our heads held high. We will do our part.”

“We’ll show ‘em what Cackle’s is all about, don’t you fret!”

“Thank you, Dimity.” Ada smiled thinly at her staff. “We shall smile. We shall participate. And we shall leave no doubt in anyone’s mind that Cackle’s is one of the finest academies in witching education.”

 

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the gymnasium of Weirdsister College. Half a dozen other busses, in a rainbow of colors representing their respective transport companies, stood guard in the parking lot. Hecate closed her eyes and breathed in for a count of eight and out again, preparing herself for the morning. Just treat it like one of your book lectures, she thought. Pretend to be someone else.

 Since the publication of Hecate’s first book, she had been forced to endure speaking engagements, signings, and lectures at witching conventions. The first one or two had been nightmares of Salem-like proportions until she discovered she could simply…pretend to be someone else. For a time. Usually, she pretended to be Pippa. She wasn’t very good at it, to be sure. But even Hecate knew that her poor imitation of Pippa was far more personable than her best genuine Hecate.

Noise spilled out from the gymnasium into the parking lot like water, leaving Hecate feeling as though she needed to step carefully to avoid the puddles. Inside, the sound was even more overwhelming.

Hecate stared at the brightly lit gym, trying not to gape. She’d expected this new Convocation to be a somber, serious affair – half lecture, half sermon, designed to impress upon them the seriousness of educating young witches. This…this was something entirely different. Hecate stilled as they stepped onto the floor. The room was a riot of colors as every witching school had dressed in either dress robes or Ordinary clothes in their school colors. She spotted the purple of Pentangle’s straight away. Even Pippa had foregone her usual pink in favor of a purple gown. She couldn’t quite keep her lips from twitching into a smile when she noticed that Pippa hadn’t totally abandoned her signature color – the cuffs and collar of her gown remained her trademark pink. She started a bit when she realized Pippa was waving madly at her from the stands. Hecate gave an embarrassed half wave back.

“It looks a bit different than it did last time we were here, doesn’t it?” Ada gently squeezed Hecate’s hand. “Do you remember?”

“Mmm…The job fair.” Hecate’s smile grew the tiniest bit brighter. “How could I ever forget the day we met? You changed my life that day.” And that was no exaggeration, Hecate thought, remembering how defeated and fearful she’d felt by the time Ada had asked to share her table. Not a single school had been interested in hiring a Hardbroom who had been trained by Hecketty Broomhead. She’d felt like a failure. At that point in her life, she’d been a failure. “I still don’t know what you saw in me that day,” she said, shaking her head at the memories.

“A witch that needed to be needed. A witch that deserved a chance – and the best thing that’s happened to Cackle’s – and me.” Ada threaded her arm through Hecate’s. “Come, let’s find our section and see what sort of trial the morning will be, shall we?”

In moments they’d found their section on the floor of the gymnasium, a cluster of rickety metal folding chairs near the stage. They’d have a great view of the proceedings, she supposed. Looking up at the schools seated in the stands, Hecate felt a bit like she was sitting in the bottom of one of her see-through cauldrons.

Dimity draped her cloak over the chair next to Hecate’s. “Is this what you…expected, HB?” She glanced down at her gray school robes. “Everyone else seems very…on. And bright.”

For once, Hecate didn’t mind Dimity’s presence; perhaps it was leftover good feeling from the coffee. She scanned the other schools. “Moonridge is wearing black…” But they were the only ones, she thought. Surprisingly, Pippa Pentangle wasn’t the most brightly colored witch in the room. “Who is that in the red? Are they wearing…”

“Bat wings? On their heads?” Dimity squinted at the rowdy cluster of witches. Each was wearing a bright red jumper with gold trim and had a pair of bat’s wings flapping on the side of their head. “That’s Nighthorn’s Day School for Young Witches, isn’t it? The girls get bats as familiars.”

“I believe you’re correct, Miss Drill. As I recall, Miss Gullet attended Nighthorn’s. They’re certainly…enthusiastic…this morning,” Ada said, smiling. The teachers from Nighthorn’s were loudly chanting and attempting to carry out a bat-flappy version of the wave.

“I suppose dignity is not a part of the program this morning,” Hecate growled, forgetting for the moment her promise to participate. She glanced guiltily at Ada. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Hecate. Even I wouldn’t dare ask you to do the wave,” Ada winked. They all spun around as a thunderous bonkity-bonk-bonky started up behind them. Pentangle’s had summoned inflatable plastic tubes in an eye-bleeding shade of pink and were banging them together with even more enthusiasm than the bat witches.

“Boomsticks! Those remind me of my old Star of the Sky days,” Dimity grinned. “We totally should have brought those.”

“Perhaps we should rally with some inspiring chanting of our own?” Gwen suggested, waiting for a response that just wasn’t coming as everyone else was suddenly fascinated by one of the other schools.

“Oh, look! I certainly didn’t expect Wormwood’s to be here.” Algernon stroked his beard. “They seem to have quite the spring in their step. Not nearly as sour as I would expect.”

“Indeed.” Hecate inclined her head towards one of their wizards who was wearing… “Why is that person dressed as a bear?”

Dimity rolled her eyes in good-natured frustration. “That’s not a bear, HB. It’s Chewbacca.” She expected the blank stare she was currently receiving. “He’s a character in the Star Wars movies.” She did not expect that Hecate hadn’t even heard of Star Wars. “You are not skipping the next movie night.”

Hecate glanced at Ada, hoping for support. She didn’t get it. “It really is a cinematic icon, Hecate. I quite enjoyed the films myself.”

Hecate had already opened her mouth to reply when the lights flashed, signaling everyone to take their seats.

“That’s my cue,” Gwen said, sweeping past them and marching up to the stage. A set of risers appeared to the left of the stage as teachers from every school made their way to the front.

Hecate and Ada looked at each other with arched eyebrows.

“Did you know…”

“No…”

“Perhaps we’ve been needlessly concerned?” Ada couldn’t keep the hopeful tone out of her voice.

They settled into their seats and, while Hecate didn’t quite share Ada’s optimism, she breathed a bit easier, nonetheless.  Benjamin Greengage, the mustachioed Deputy Head of Camelot College, stepped up to the podium, followed by Alicia Thunderblast, Head of Weirdsister College. Hecate leaned into Ada and whispered, “Watch that ridiculous man act as though he’s the host of this event and not Professor Thunderblast.”

As Hecate predicted, Greengage droned on at length, pompous and self-serving through it all. At last he thanked Professor Thunderblast and Weirdsister College for hosting the event. To Hecate’s surprise, he also thanked Pippa Pentangle for her efforts in planning the Convocation. Hecate leaned forward, smiling gratefully as she tried to catch Pippa’s eye. She knew without a doubt now that things would be okay. Pippa would not have planned something that would call attention to Cackle’s recent troubles – or embarrass Hecate.  She placed a hand on her chest and ducked her head when Pippa finally glanced her way. Pippa blew a quick kiss back. Hecate jerked back in her chair, cheeks burning. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ada patted her knee.

“We’ll have to get Miss Pentangle a rather extravagant thank you gift, I think. I’m suddenly feeling much better about today.” Ada’s eyes were twinkling much brighter than they had since the notice that all the magical schools were expected to attend a ‘community-building’ Convocation.

Hecate turned her attention back to the stage where Greengage continued the introduction and welcome. The chantsmiths from each witching school had assembled on the risers next to the stage, as well as a handful of other witches. The top row of the risers was filled with a dozen or so wizards, each wearing a scarlet robe and holding an elaborate, crescent-topped staff. Hecate was surprised to see Gwen Bat standing down front. “Gwen is conducting?” She spun around in her seat. “Algernon, did you know that Miss Bat was leading a chanting performance?”

Algie clapped his hands and rocked back and forth in his seat like a little boy who’d just been presented with a new toy. “A little bat might have told me something,” he grinned. “They’ve cooked up something special for today, Miss Hardbroom. Even a traditionalist such as yourself might enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will, Algie.” She turned back around, a warm feeling radiating from her stomach. One of Cackle’s own was taking a lead in the event. Doubtless, this was Pippa’s doing as well.

On stage, Greengage continued to drone on, unaware of the growing restlessness of both the crowd and the choir. Finally, Gwen Bat threw him a look over her shoulder and raised her arms, giving the choir three beats with the tip of her baton.

“ _MORN_!” The choir came in on a strong chord. Gwen cut them off abruptly, leaving the chord hanging in the gym and Greengage blinking stupidly at her and the audience. The crowd twittered back at him.

He tried to continue his speech, but Gwen waved the baton again. “ _MORN_!” echoed even louder. The crowd cheered, the choir looked smugly pleased, Greengage frowned, and behind him – behind him a Cheshire-cat grin was spreading across the face of Alicia Thunderblast.

Unaware that he had already lost the war, Greengage glared at Gwen and the crowd. Several wizards cat-called from the nosebleed seats, shouting for Greengage to move it along. Hecate’s eyes nearly bounced across the floor when she heard Pippa Pentangle do the same.

Gwen raised her arms once again, and the crowd exploded into raucous approval. Finally, Benjamin Greengage had no choice but to admit defeat.

“Very well…” he chuckled, “without any further delay, may I present our first ever performance of the Witching Academy Network Unified Choir.” Thunderous applause drowned out everything else – except Pentangle’s and their boomsticks. Several wizards and witches cast sparkling streaks of magic that zagged from one side of the gym to the other.

Gwen let the crowd work itself into a frenzy before calling the choir to order. With a swish of her baton the choir belted out one last “ _MORN_!” The crowd fell into silence. A mighty wave of the baton signaled the wizards on the back row. As one, they brought their staffs down, hard, the sound of the wood ricocheting through the gym. The lights snapped off, leaving the room bathed in a dusty half-light. One by one, the wizards spun their staffs and brought the ends down again. Every crack of wood against the riser caused a section of the ceiling to transform into the night sky, complete with constellations.

A hush fell over the building, but Gwen held fast, letting the tension build until the room vibrated with it. She flicked her baton and the chanting began.

 

_Morning has broken like the first morning_

_Blackbird has spoken like the first bird_

_Praise for the singing_

_Praise for the morning_

_Praise for them springing fresh from the world_

 

As the witches began to chant, a pinprick of golden light appeared in the ceiling, slowly growing brighter. The inky blackness transitioned from navy to ultramarine to azure. Soon everything was awash in the blues and pinks and golds of dawn. Gwen pointed her baton at the far end of the gymnasium, directly over the faculty of Wormwood’s; and, as everyone watched, hundreds of ravens appeared. The audience gasped as the birds swooped in an intricate pattern overhead, spinning and weaving into complex formations.

“I’ve never heard this chant before,” Hecate breathed. “Is it modern? It’s wonderful.”

Ada shook her head. “Even better, my dear. It’s Cat Stevens – Ordinary musician. You may be a bit young, but I had quite the crush…”

 

_Sweet the rain's new fall, sunlit from heaven_

_Like the first dewfall on the first grass_

_Praise for the sweetness of the wet garden_

_Sprung in completeness where his feet pass_

 

Fat raindrops fell from the ceiling. A few shrieks from the audience could be heard before people realized they weren’t getting wet. Hecate held her hands out in front of her, eyes wide with wonder. She could feel the rain pattering against her skin, her dress. But she stayed dry. The rain faded out as sunlight and rainbows streamed down onto them, bathing everyone in colored light.

As the second verse finished, flowers sprang up from the floor, blanketing the room in a riot of colors and shapes. Hecate could smell them. She bent down and picked a pale pink freesia, breathing in its heady perfume. She tucked it behind the Cackle’s pin on her dress. Glancing over, she saw that Ada had tucked a yellow daisy behind her ear.

_Morning has broken like the first morning_

_Blackbird has spoken like the first bird_

_Praise for the singing_

 

The choir held the last note, leaving Hecate disappointed that the performance already seemed to be ending. Suddenly, in a flash of purple smoke, a student choir appeared in front of the stage. A young wizard of about sixteen leapt to the front.

_Sing it out_

_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it out_

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_For every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

 

Once again, the crowd cheered its approval, doubling its volume when a witch of about the same age joined him. Hecate searched the students until she found Cackle’s signature gray uniform. 

“Look!” Ada cried, pointing at the girl Hecate had just spotted. “That’s Amalie Nightwisp and behind her is Esme Hallow. I had no idea they were bringing in students as part of the entertainment!”

Hecate agreed, nodding enthusiastically even as she forced the part of her brain that was telling her it was too loud to shut up. Today, if only for this little while, she could enjoy the fact that Ada was happy, Pippa was happy and, for once, everything was well. She could even overlook the incredibly enthusiastic, yet, equally incredibly out of tune, Miss Drill as she belted out the chorus to another song Hecate had never heard before.

 

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

 

Once the song ended, the music shifted from the live choirs to pre-recorded tracks. During the first, an old ABBA song she recognized, the members of both choirs scattered around the gym pulling witches and wizards alike to their feet to dance. Hecate was nearly knocked off her feet as Dimity transferred in front of her and dragged Ada into the aisle to dance. She noted that Ada didn’t need to be dragged very hard.

As ABBA faded out, Hecate heard the unmistakable intro to what she had always considered to be her and Pippa’s song – no matter how painful it sometimes was to hear it now. Hecate’s head whipped back and forth as she tried to find Pippa’s purple robes in the writhing crowd. She needed to see Pippa’s reaction to the song. To know if it had the same effect on her.

_Many times I tried to tell you_

_Many times I cried alone_

_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't want to leave you really_

_I've invested too much time to give you up that easy_

_To the doubts that complicate your mind_

 

“I think of you more than ever when I hear this song,” Pippa said from behind her. “We didn’t have the capacity to truly understand it then. Not like now.” She held her hand out to Hecate. “I taught you to dance to this song. Please tell me you remember.”

Any other day, any other place and Hecate knew she would make some sort of excuse. She would demur. She would disappoint. But not today. Today she took Pippa’s hand in hers and allowed herself to be led into an open area. She smiled shyly while Pippa beamed back at her. “I remember.”

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say_

_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?_

_Now there's no looking forward_

_Now there's no turning back_

 

Pippa spun Hecate around in a loose approximation of the fox trot – they’d managed to add some swing moves and even a bit of the tango to it when they’d made it up in their rooms back at Amulet’s. Certainly, their cobbled together moves meant neither would ever be able to dance this particular dance with another partner. “I always felt so witchy when we’d sing the chorus,” Pippa whispered into her ear before spinning Hecate out again. She didn’t tell Hecate that she’d always thought of her as that thunder, her roiling power electrifying Pippa like nothing else ever had.

“I still never know what to say.” 

“But it was never a sign of weakness, darling. You’ve always been the strongest witch I know.” They both turned sideways for a very non-fox trot like hip bump.

“But you’ve always been the bravest.” Hecate slipped her right hand around Pippa’s waist and held her left arm outstretched. Pippa did the same and they spun slowly in a circle, eyes locked on one another. “We wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t been brave after the Spelling Bee.”

“Not so brave, Hiccup. Just more terrified of keeping on without you than anything else that could happen with you.”

 

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

_Close your eyes and try to dream_

_Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't begin to know it; how much we really care…_

_“I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere_ ,” Pippa sang along, pulling Hecate into another twirl. “I hope we can have that clean palette. I hope you want that, too.”

 

_Still you say_

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

 

“More than anything, Pipsqueak.” As the last notes of the chorus kicked in, Hecate dipped Pippa, managing, miraculously after all this time, not to drop her. It was even more miraculous once she realized that a rather large space had opened around them and a sizeable crowd was simply watching them dance.

Pippa could sense the change in Hecate immediately – her cheeks fairly glowed a warning as her body stiffened. Luckily, the song was nearly finished. Once the song finished, Pippa raised their linked hands and waved at the crowd. “Wave!” she whispered. Hecate did as she was told.

The music stopped entirely, and Greengage reclaimed the stage. The rest of the program was about to begin. Before she dropped Hecate’s hand, Pippa said, “I’ll send you maglet messages when Hellebore gets Helleboring.”

“I didn’t…”

“I’ll send them to Ada’s then. Thank you for the dance, darling. We need to do it again.” Pippa pressed a quick kiss to Hecate’s cheek and transferred back to Pentangle’s section.

Hecate walked back to her seat next to Ada, trying furiously not to blush as she said thank you after thank you to wizards and witches complimenting her dancing.

“HB!” Dimity yelled into the already quieting room. “Who knew you could get your groove on like that? You’ve been holding out on us at staff night.”

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hecate growled. The effect was muted, however, by the fact that she couldn’t quite keep her lips from smiling. She took her seat, sitting primly next to Ada in full Miss Hardbroom mode.

 

As Pippa predicted, it only took a few minutes for the Great Wizard to suck all the enthusiasm from the room. Ada’s maglet began to ping almost immediately.

Frowning, Ada rifled through her robes until she found the device, quickly shifting it into silent mode. “It’s for you,” she whispered to Hecate. “It seems Miss Pentangle would like the honor of your company for lunch after this is over.” Ada tapped the screen. 

Hecate’s stomach clenched in… excitement? Apprehension? Both? She really didn’t know. The morning had gone so well, that Hecate felt like lunch was a huge risk. It still took so little for them to go from getting on to butting broomsticks. “I’m sure we have business to be getting back to at Cackle’s. I’ll send my regrets.” She reached for the maglet, but Ada surprised her by slipping it back into her robes. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Hecate,” Ada said, not looking sorry at all. “I’m afraid I’ve already told Miss Pentangle you’d be delighted to join her. She’ll meet you right here as soon as the program is finished.”

She shot Ada her best daggers stare before settling back into her folding chair, the lyrics to their song on repeat in her mind.

 

_We belong, we belong, we belong together._


End file.
